


Once Upon an Artemis

by YvonatroTRST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST





	1. Chapter 1

我让卡萨诺瓦给我挑一个信封。他问我干什么用，我用书敲他的脑袋，信封除了装信还有别的用途么？他那时信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯向我保证道，我绝对给你挑个符合你口味的。

他速度果然很快。但是令人绝望的是，他给我挑了一个过于清甜的——过于温柔的——过于和善的——粉红。他笑得很油腻，神秘兮兮地凑过来邀功。买一赠一哟伊芙，他对我抛了一个媚眼，里面有美丽的粉红信纸。我又要克制不住我的手了，我怕我把这个家伙当场锤进医院。但是妈妈开学前就为我的隐藏暴力倾向叮嘱过我一百八十遍（“我的宝贝伊芙，这学期我不想开学第二天就听到你把同学揍进医疗翼的消息。”），啊真是麻烦。我习惯性地用手卷卷我脸颊旁的发丝。卡萨诺瓦，我不是写情书。我尽量保持着我的平静。修养、修养、修养——去他妈的修养。卡萨诺瓦一脸我懂的，我看着来气，很温柔地拍了他一下。大概是这家伙知道我发起狂来有多疯（我保证他没有忘记上次我是怎么面不改色地将一只大蜘蛛塞进他的桌兜），他立刻告辞。

我亲爱的——

我停住了。我不知道怎么称呼那个女孩儿，我现在知道的只是她的名字的首字母。算了，首字母就首字母。

我亲爱的T君：  
见字如晤。

我又停住了。该死，我不习惯这么含情脉脉地叙述。我不是个传统的女孩，我是个喜欢研究蛇类和蜘蛛的怪诞分子，或者研究封着远古昆虫的琥珀和玫瑰榴石的，甜蜜的小混蛋。我在十二岁的时候哭着对我爸说我要嫁给卡拉瓦乔，十三岁移情别恋上德彪西，十四岁诅咒所有的巴洛克，十五岁又想养个王尔德一样的小白脸。但是我妈致力于把我养成一个穆夏风格的神女，比如说雅典娜或者阿芙洛狄忒。我老早就知道不可能，我冷笑着舌战我妈，我这辈子都不可能成为阿芙洛狄忒，要做也要做阿尔忒弥斯，她缺少情欲、冷酷无常，但是又野心勃勃，鲜活馥郁得不像神明，想把身边的人都变成动物。

我妈脸色煞白：阿芙洛狄忒和阿尔忒弥斯能比吗！

我振振有词：他们都有同一个混蛋宙斯老爸。

扯远了，我继续写。

谢谢你的MP3。摇滚乐很好，很迷人，我已经在亚马逊上买了披头士的专辑。这是一场很新鲜的听觉体验，但是不得不说这很不错。或许是这些音乐，或许是这些音乐之后的故事。总之，我很喜欢。

我因为没伞而遇到那个姑娘的。因为她也没有伞。我从来不听摇滚。但是她听。

我以前以为艾米丽搞的那个同学互助会纯属是个为了赚学分的愚蠢社团，但是谢天谢地有这个愚蠢社团，总之我在突如其来的暴雨中得到了一把伞。我不知道这个互助会是怎么操作的，但是管他呢，有伞就行。当然这把伞我没办法占为己有，我明天要归还；数量有限，还得跟顺路的同学共用。总之我得到了一把（和我的气质及其不相符的）碎花小洋伞，还有一个黑长直的漂亮姐姐。

这个漂亮姐姐的确很漂亮，她的学生制服穿的很整齐，海军蓝的百褶裙刚好垂在膝盖（而我已经把齐膝的裙子改成到大腿中部那么短），褐色圆头小皮鞋没有一点脏污，头发柔顺地披在肩上，对我说你好的时候笑得眼睛亮闪闪。啊，阿芙洛狄忒般的女孩子，我闻着她耳后清和的香味神游天外，从兰蔻想到丢勒的祈祷之手。面对不那么熟悉的人我还是有些作为女孩子的矜持，也可能是我一开始神游就过度沉浸，总之我没怎么说话。

但是漂亮姐姐说话了。她的声音和我想象的一样温柔，就像用细密羊毛的小刷子蘸上低脂奶油和蛋液；她说，我知道你，伊芙娜多，你是那个在校报的历史专区发李斯特和肖邦的同人小说的那个姑娘——

我如遭雷击。

漂亮姐姐继续说，其实我觉得你写得很好，不知道为什么要中途掐掉。没有审出来稿子的隐藏倾向是编辑的锅。其实我更希望它能完结。

编辑也很无辜嘛。毕竟长篇作品要先前提交十章稿子，作为一个有职业操守的笔者，我又不能让李斯特和肖邦在十章内立刻上床。

好像漂亮姐姐不是那个我想象中乖巧又温柔的漂亮姐姐。她看校园论坛，也转发川普的推特，知道学校门口那家甜品店的、被无数稚嫩的小女孩追捧的店长其实是个基，对学校的自助餐厅发表了一针见血的评价（“能做出那样难吃的食物也是一种本事”）。她提出要在地铁上分我一只耳机时我欣然接受。当我戴上耳机时那阵澎湃又有力的音乐震击我的耳膜——

Tequila in his heartbeat, His veins burned gasoline.  
他的心跳中有龙舌兰酒，他的血管中流动着汽油。

她依旧笑得很甜。是重金属，她说，摇滚，Sebastian Bach。

我错了，她不是阿芙洛狄忒。或许相比起来我才是：我打架，我沉迷酒精，我在踝骨处纹身，我妄想用蜘蛛腿和秋海棠熬出魔药，但是我不听摇滚乐。其实我很喜欢那首歌，它叫18 and Life。哎，我十八岁，我却不能写出“我的心跳里有龙舌兰”，我只想着我还是愿意嫁给卡拉瓦乔。

临别时她把那只MP3借给我。我一看，粉红色。我走到家门口才想起来我还没有问她的名字，我把MP3翻过来，背面有一个很潇洒的T。

我爱上了18 and Life那首歌。力量从音符里迸发进我的每一束脑电波。黄金时代真好，我还能像你一样，还能听重金属不会只觉得吵闹；我还可以在舞会上尽情地和每一个邀请我的人跳舞，还可以在台下对着地下乐队的主场吹口哨，还有不顾一切的勇气，还能笃信我一辈子都是这样的少年人。  
我在你的MP3中找到了不少好听的歌。事实证明没听过摇滚的人生是不完整的，我现在要把这个之前被我不晓得丢在哪里的缺失找回来。  
作为帮助我完整我的人生的回礼，我也要给你一个“人生建议”：阿芙洛狄忒的生活太无趣了，即使她美丽得难以比拟，我还是更喜欢阿尔忒弥斯；她是个丰沛又明亮的女孩儿，每一个举动都像一首嘲弄世界的象征诗。  
你的 伊芙娜多

当晚我又做梦，我梦到世上无数的阿芙洛狄忒埋在宙斯的怀里哭，睫毛上有一点雪，因为阿波罗更爱阿尔忒弥斯。其实那一点雪就够惊心动魄，只是很快就化了，哪有朱砂血来的铭心刻骨；爱欲总是喜怒无常的，比起被留在画里，我对因为容颜而献上的吻兴趣缺缺。一个换身我又在森林里穿梭，我挽开弓箭，瞄准了巨蟒赤金色的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

艾米丽拜托我帮她改情书：她最近疯狂迷恋上了校棒球队的队长。不得不说那是个金发碧眼的甜心，笑起来像阳光弥漫的午后，一上赛场就又像是被胜利女神亲吻过的幸运儿；他有一整个啦啦队，女孩们穿着超短裙、拿着金光闪闪的手花，为他欢呼雀跃。只是顺带一提，我对这样的男孩不感兴趣。那样的男孩对我的吸引力还没有海伦娜闪蝶对我的吸引力强；我更喜欢割掉自己一只耳朵的画家，不过我还要嫁给卡拉瓦乔呢。

我用弹簧笔指着艾米丽情书的草稿，对她说，你这句不行。你不要写“少年不识爱恨一生最心动”，太俗。你要写就写“少年不识爱恨早早就完蛋”——

当然完蛋，卡萨诺瓦捧着一杯咖啡（我一看，好家伙，速溶的），插嘴道。不爱伊芙娜多的人迟早要完蛋；艾米丽你不知道，伊芙娜多八岁的时候被邻居一位太太的猫挠了一爪子，她往后一看到那只猫就从口袋里掏出她的录音笔循环播放野兽的怒吼——我怀疑她把BBC里豺狼虎豹野象雄狮之类的吼声全剪切下来了——后来那只猫看到她都绕着走。

哎，艾米丽说道，我一点都不惊讶。但是我还是不会写“少年不识爱恨早早就完蛋”的。她把那句话直接改成“我为你心动不已”，嘴里还不停：相信我，只有伊芙娜多敢在情书里这么写，其他的女孩都想展现自己柔肠百结的甜蜜心情，只有她敢气势汹汹地说，别让我知道你不喜欢我。

没有这个可能性，我说。我不写情书。我一转眼看到卡萨诺瓦促狭的笑容，不听话的右手又开始蠢蠢欲动。克制住你的暴力倾向，伊芙娜多——我猜这个顽固的男孩还是在误会我给T君写的那封信是情书。我对他慢慢地、慢慢地举起了手中的弹簧笔，笔尖正好对着他的眉毛。他立刻想要往后退，不过他靠着墙，已经没有余地后退了。他于是谄媚地对着我笑，问我要不要喝咖啡。

我放下了笔，一脸嫌弃。我不喝速溶咖啡，也不用奶精、咖啡伴侣或者茶包；我坚持鲜牛奶、方糖和茶叶，我在这方面有种奇异的执着。我知道我自己彻底的怪诞，也没有改变它们的念头，毕竟我真的没办法习惯奶精。就像人们因为欲望而羞耻，但在我脑子里爱情、欲望和恨意是个完美的等边三角形，它们在我脑子里温柔地旋转，互通互融，谁也割离不了谁。不然达芙妮为什么要变成月桂，伊娥更惨，谁想变成一头雪白的母牛还被牛虻追着满世界乱跑。奥林匹斯山上都是变态。

后来帮艾米丽改情书这个任务光荣地落在了卡萨诺瓦身上。我在卡萨诺瓦求救的眼神里对他吹了声口哨，愉快地趁机逃跑。我真的做不来这种活，我六岁的时候帮我妈做家务时就开始把扫帚或者锅铲当做麦克风，站在床上俾睨天下——俾睨我排排坐的小机器人和那些我不怎么喜欢的毛绒玩偶。大概是我妈在那时就已经知道我做不成阿芙洛狄忒。

我妈说：“如果你稍微有一点点潜质，起码会为那个披头散发的可怜娃娃梳个辫子吧。”

当时我就已经开始自如地反驳我妈了。我说：“我又不是穿着礼服唱小夜曲，我的听众穿睡衣来都行。”

我不是阿芙洛狄忒。阿芙洛狄忒想要的生日礼物不会是一辆哈雷的。我刚刚满16岁的时候就开始渴望一辆哈雷，那些炫酷的摩托并不便宜，但是它们精巧而高速，说是我的梦中情人也不为过。于是我开始攒零用钱，并且闲暇时会在楼下的快餐店打工。等我到法定饮酒年龄以后就为自己买一辆哈雷，我这么想。十八岁，别的男孩在梦里和女神拉手打炮，别的女孩在梦里为不解风情的臭小子流眼泪，而我梦里是一辆哈雷，一辆锃亮的纯黑点缀着银白的哈雷，还有麦克风、黑丝带和卡西欧男款的黑金手表。

T君也不是阿芙洛狄忒。虽然现在我的哈雷还在我的梦里——但我的确有一辆摩托。黑色，尾座旁有一点点擦痕，发动的时候声音并不震耳欲聋。一辆温和中性的小美人。我经常在她楼下等她，然后载着这个永远出乎我意料的漂亮姐姐出去兜风；我带她去藏在城市深处的酒吧，她被店长亲吻右手手背时并没有展现出不适。我看到她的眼睛依旧闪闪亮，好像波光粼粼的安大略湖。我们没有喝酒，但是她和我一起跳舞，在他人的欢呼声中我和她讨价还价失败，还是我跳女步。我一边轻轻地哼着“It’s just wonderful, incredible, baby irrational”一边在舞池里旋转。那时一个很好的晚上，最后我们逃出酒吧，我们并排坐在湖边，严重的光污染让所有的星星都消弭，夜晚的湖中央吹来清冷的风。我双颊嫣红，对她说，我想搞乐队。地下的，就在酒吧或者是哪个小巷的巨幅涂鸦前唱歌。

她看着我，没有丝毫犹豫。她说，好啊。

“我不要舒服，”她笑意盈盈地开口，是赫胥黎，“我要上帝，我要诗歌，我要真正的危险；我要自由，我要善良，我要罪恶。”

我看着T君，感觉全身的血液开始沸腾。可是耶稣在上，我这晚没有碰一丁点酒精，你知道我是个遵纪守法的小混蛋，是个在酒吧里点柠檬奶昔的小屁孩。但是我就是沸腾了，好像每一根血管都开始颤抖咆哮，卡利俄珀把史诗注满我的每一条纤维。我从湖边的石块上爬起来，冷风钻进我的白衬衫，但是并无法降低一点点我此时滚烫的温度。我看着夜里影影绰绰的霓虹光影，妈妈是对的，我不是阿芙洛狄忒；我的每一滴血液里都有冲动和狩猎的细胞。我想这是天堂，而我得了一种难以治愈的热病，在这里，在我的挚友身边。

这并不是件轻松的事情；但是阿尔忒弥斯绝不反悔。被狩猎女神盯上的猎物没有逃脱的机会，因为她摒弃长裙、穿上短及膝盖的骑装，就是世上最矫健的猎手。我决定要去学音乐，我也的确这么做了。我本来就喜爱钢琴（不然也不会如此了解李斯特和肖邦之间的爱，管他是什么爱），唱歌更是我喜欢的。相比我，T君对琴弦有更娴熟的驾驭；她很会弹吉他，随手一拨就可以弹出所有的三和弦。我总是和她一起坐在草地上，她弹吉他，我在旁边唱歌，手里一叠琴谱，铅笔把重要的音符勾下来。休止符或者是突然的降调。阳光总是很好，白昼永不休止，树叶会发出细碎的掌声。她总是很认真地看我，仿佛我在唱什么绮丽的神旨，需要全神贯注地聆听。

我们还是会共享一个耳机，一个MP3，一支乐曲和一个摇滚乐团。她跟我讲平克弗洛伊德，讲披头士和鲍勃迪伦，我在听Animals那张专辑的时候很认真又很惆怅。——我喜欢摇滚也喜欢乔治奥威尔。T君的眼睛是我所喜爱的，她总是拥有星星一样的专注和明亮，还有绝佳的音乐灵感，如同被缪斯亲吻过前额。那些天马行空的音符如同那只被我驯服了的、邻居家的猫，在她的笔下只能温顺地露出肚皮。旋律从她的指尖到我的唇瓣不需太久。我喜欢我们的歌——

对，我们的歌。

当她在我面前第一次弹奏她写的乐曲的时候，我知道我以前错的有多荒谬。这个错误就如同妈妈曾想把我塑造成一个在鲜花中微笑的阿芙洛狄忒一般离谱；T君不是被缪斯亲吻过前额的信使，她是九个缪斯的领导者。她是美丽的光，她是用金竖琴庇护航海家的光。

她是我的阿波罗。


End file.
